When You're Gone
by Izabelly Malfoy
Summary: Ele a deixou, mas cumpriu sua promessa e retornou para os braços dela. Lorcan


**When You're Gone**

Por Izabelly.

**Era** um domingo qualquer de verão e estávamos nos jardins d'A Toca, depois de um dos tradicionais almoços de família. Lorcan estava recostado à árvore e eu com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo; mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto ele me acariciava os cabelos.

— Marie, eu vou embora. — ele soltou, depois de um bom tempo que ficamos em silêncio.

— Ah, Lorc, ainda está cedo. Por favor, fica mais? — pedi, virando-me para olhá-lo.

Foi então que notei que ele não ostentava o sorriso habitual que eu tanto amava. Sentei-me de forma que pudesse olhá-lo de frente.

— O que houve, Lorc? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — franzi o cenho, visivelmente confusa e preocupada.

— Eu estou indo embora, Rox. Meus pais, Lys e eu estamos nos mudando para a Alemanha. — percebi que a cada palavra que ele dizia, sua voz baixava cada vez mais.

Baixei os olhos; não conseguiria olhá-lo agora sem que acabasse chorando, e chorar não era algo que eu fazia na frente das pessoas. Sempre achei que chorar era demonstrar fraqueza e não gostava de parecer fraca. Não gostava de parecer fraca aos olhos de Lorcan.

— E quando vocês vão? — tentei manter um tom de voz neutro, mas a frase soou tão frágil que até eu me assustei.

— Temos uma Chave de Portal marcada para amanhã cedo.

Levantei o rosto rapidamente e olhei-o nos olhos.

— Amanhã, Lorcan? Por que não me falou antes? — levantei-me e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro deixando visível o desespero que sentia. — Você acha que eu não me importo?

— Eu sei que você se importa, Marie. Sei e foi por isso que eu não falei antes, porque eu conheço você e sabia que você agiria assim. — Lorcan se levantou e me puxou para os seus braços.

Foi então que mandei às favas o que sempre pensei sobre não demonstrar fraqueza à ninguém e chorei. Chorei como nunca havia feito antes.

— Marie, por Merlin, não chora! Não gosto de saber que está chorando por minha causa. — apertei ainda mais os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. — Por favor, Rox, não chora. Eu sou muito burro mesmo, os nargulés me avisaram que isso aconteceria...

Afastei-me dele e virei às costas, enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas que insistiam em continuar descendo.

— Você não é burro, Lorcan; eu sou. Burra, fraca, patética e idiota. — maneei a cabeça e tomei ar. — Não deveria ter feito essa cena, afinal, o que for melhor pra você, é o melhor pra mim... Mesmo que pra isso você tenha que estar longe. Você é importante demais pra mim, Lorc, e... Eu acho que devo apoiar suas decisões.

— Eu não queria ir, mas a mamãe e o papai disseram que seria bom se eu vivesse algum tempo fora do país e ajudando-os a encontrar mais animais fantásticos por aí. Papai disse que seria bom para qualquer carreira que eu queira seguir no futuro.

Assenti de leve enquanto dava um leve sorriso. Não era um sorriso sincero, afinal, estava doendo ter que dizer adeus assim, sem ter algum tempo qualquer para aproveitar.

— Seu pai tem razão, Lorc, vai ser bom pra você! — o choro ameaçou voltar, mas consegui contê-lo. — Eu só quero te pedir algo, Lorcan: por favor, tenha cuidado, porque eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você. Me promete?

— Eu prometo se você me prometer que fará o mesmo.

— Eu vou me cuidar, prometo!

— Então, eu também prometo que vou me cuidar! E os nargulés vão ajudar.

Lorcan sorriu aquele que era o meu sorriso favorito e me abraçou novamente. Correspondi ao abraço fortemente, pois sabia que seria o último durante muito tempo. Ouvi uma movimentação ao longe e olhei em direção a casa, me deparando com meus pais, tio Harry e tia Ginny, tia Mione e tio Ron, meus avós, Fred, Hugo, Lysander e os pais de Lorcan, Luna e Rolf parados perto da porta.

— Lorcan, filho, estamos indo. — chamou Luna.

— Eu já vou, mãe. — o loiro disse em tom de voz alto e voltou-se para mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas duas mãos e encostando sua testa à minha. — Marie, por favor, nunca se esqueça do quanto você é importante pra mim e que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa! Eu volto, Roxie. Só por você!

— Você também é muito importante pra mim e eu amo você! Estarei esperando.

Estiquei-me nas pontas dos pés e selei meus lábios aos dele demoradamente, não me importando nem um pouco com a nossa plateia. Quando senti as lágrimas voltando a descer, interrompi o beijo e abracei-o com todas as minhas forças.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta, meu menino! Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. Eu amo você!

— Também vou sentir saudades, Mariezinha. Não me esqueça, minha linda. Eu te amo. — Lorcan sussurrou a última frase e beijou a minha testa, antes de se afastar e rumar em direção à Toca.

Hugo veio até mim como o melhor amigo que é e tomou o lugar do Lorcan, abraçando-me fortemente, porque – além do loiro – ele era o único que sabia de tudo sobre mim. Correspondi ao abraço do meu primo, vendo Lorcan se distanciar e dar uma última olhada para trás quando chegou até onde todos estavam.

— Ele vai voltar, Rox, fica calma.

— Eu sei, Hugo, eu sei! — eu respondi baixinho. — Será que você pode me deixar sozinha agora? Por favor?

— Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa eu estarei lá dentro e é só me chamar, ok?

Assenti calmamente e me afastei, ocupando o lugar onde Lorcan estivera sentado comigo durante a tarde. Em todos aqueles 18 anos, nunca havia me sentido daquela forma. Quando Lorcan e eu resolvemos deixar o sentimento que temos um pelo outro falar mais alto, foi como se as coisas realmente começassem a valer a pena. Pode parecer clichê e aquelas coisas todas, mas Lorcan foi o único capaz de me fazer mostrar uma Roxanne Weasley que nem mesmo os familiares conheciam.

Aquela garota bruta, briguenta e sem nem um pingo de importância quando o assunto era vaidade simplesmente se mostrou uma garota que acima de qualquer coisa necessita de carinho, atenção e que a aceite exatamente como ela. Lorcan fez isso comigo. Nos completávamos, simples assim. Eu o aceitava com suas manias herdadas dos pais e que todos achavam loucura, e ele me aceitava toda errada do jeito que eu era, afinal, Roxanne Marie Weasley nunca foi um exemplo de garota perfeita, ao contrário de Rose, Dominique e Victoire, que eram praticamente os tesouros da família.

Ia todos os dias para A Toca. Todos, sem exceção, e me sentava naquele mesmo lugar, lembrando das histórias vividas em Hogwarts e das vividas depois, enquanto brincávamos de planejar o futuro. Eu sabia que todos achavam estranho e o único que insistia em interromper meus momentos era Hugo, que sabia que não estava sendo fácil.

Repetia a mesma rotina nos 364 dias que se passaram. É, eu admito que contei cada dia; dia após dia, semana após semana, mês após mês, e então, um dia antes de completar um ano apenas nos comunicando via cartas uma vez por semana, ele voltou para mim.

Sim, demorou, mas tê-lo ali ao alcance dos meus olhos, das minhas mãos, era tão gratificante.

Lá estava eu, lembrando do show da minha banda de rock trouxa preferida que Lorcan insistiu em me levar, por achar que eu andava meio triste. Admito que estava e que quando ele me disse que faria qualquer coisa para me levar ao show porque queria me ver sorrir de novo, eu não consegui me conter e deixei que ele presenciasse o sorriso que poucas vezes me permiti demonstrar; todas elas na presença dele. Eram tantas memórias que eu até me perdia em meio delas.

— Os nargulés já me confirmaram, mas eu espero mesmo que o motivo do sorriso nos seus lábios seja eu.

Estava encostada na árvore, de olhos fechados, e quando escutei sua voz, levantei rapidamente e me joguei sobre ele.

— Lorcan! — Era tão bom estar em _casa_ novamente, porque era exatamente assim que me sentia quando ele me abraçava forte daquela maneira.

— Eu senti sua falta, Marie. — Maldito segundo nome que ninguém esquece.

— Senti saudades de você me chamando de Marie, mas não conta pra ninguém, porque senão meus primos retardados vão se folgar e começar a me zoar mais do que já me zoam por causa de nome ridículo, aí eu terei que voltar à velha Roxanne e descer o cacete neles.

Lorcan riu, ele conhecia meus primos quase tão bem quanto eu. Mas, era verdade quando eu dizia que havia sentido falta dele, de nós, daquilo tudo.

— Não chamarei, não se preocupe. Bom, pelo menos não na frente deles. Mas, só pra te lembrar, eu amo você, ok?

Revirei os olhos e me afastei um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Desde que esteja aqui comigo, eu não me importo. Eu te amo.

— Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha prima?

— Vai se foder, James... Ou melhor, vai lá agarrar sua mulher, que você ganha mais. Não sei como a Nique ainda está contigo, tá na cara que você é maior viadão... Mas, voltando, vá lá agarrar a veela e me deixe em paz.

Era incrível como o amor entre nós – primos – era recíproco. Naquele quase um ano, piadinhas e xingamentos quase não saíram da minha boca, e ter zoado James mesmo que por pouco tempo me fez perceber que finalmente as coisas estavam voltando ao seu normal. Lorcan estava de volta, comigo, para mim e eu adoraria que fosse pra não ir embora nunca mais.

Dizem que é quando você perde alguma coisa que começa a dar valor; eu dava valor ao Lorcan antes, mas saber qual a sensação de não tê-lo nunca mais era assustador e, se dependesse de mim, eu jamais o deixaria partir novamente.

— Eu realmente senti sua falta. Senti falta de tudo em você. Desde o seu sorriso até sei jeito manso e cuidadoso de falar. Desde suas manias com animais fantásticos até o modo como me abraça. Desde o olhar carinhoso com o qual me olha até a forma como me chama de Marie, mesmo eu odiando e pedindo infinitamente para não fazê-lo. As saudades que eu senti de você, Lorcan, foram imensuráveis. Eu amo você!

— Eu digo o mesmo, Rox, mas se eu for começar a dizer exatamente todas as coisas em você que eu senti falta, ficaríamos aqui para sempre... Eu te amo, Mariezinha linda do sorriso mais lindo do mundo. E antes que discorde, os nargulés concordam comigo, então essa é a mais pura realidade.

Por mais que muitos achem louco o que vou dizer, Lorcan é a melhor parte que há em mim e eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, se é que isso é possível. Palavras não poderiam expressar todo aquele sentimento e aquela saudade toda, então eu apenas uni nossos lábios em um beijo calmo, de modo que pudesse expressar aquilo tudo. Eu amava Lorcan, sempre amei e o amaria até o fim dos meus dias; só me restava pedir à Merlin que Lorcan deseje o mesmo que eu.

**FIM.**


End file.
